Jealousy Kills
by ragged-sun
Summary: Mineral town was happy. That is, until Claire moves in. when every boy in towns attention suddenly switches to her, jealousy between the girls becomes a major issue. what crazy stunts will they pull to get their men back? I suck at summaries, sorry. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, first chapter. Of course it's not going to be that exciting yet, but I still hope you enjoy! Your flames are encouraged, so please review. **

**NO, I do not own harvest moon or anything to do with it.**

It had to be the hottest day of the entire year. Not just a normal hot, no, that kind of hot Popuri could handle. It was this certain type of hot, the type were the thick damp summer air mixes with the staggering smell of cows and hay and, just hangs there lifelessly.

Popuri shifted uncomfortably in her favorite seat by the fire. It was to hot to actually light the logs, but it made her feel better to stare into the dark charcoal pit.

_Of course our farm had to be the one with no air conditioning. _She thought, as she lightly fanned herself with a napkin.

It was unnatural for mineral town to get this hot. Being so close to the ocean, the weather was usually quite pleasant. On days like this, it made it difficult to do anything other then sit in the house and wait for a breeze. Which was a great disadvantage in Popuri's case, considering there was always a lot of work for her to do to keep the chickens healthy, and the farm in order.

_I don't want to get up. I just want to sit here, and continue fanning myself with a pathetic napkin fan. _

The farm door opened with a click, letting in a burst of summer sun.

"Popuri…honey are you awake" Liz's small voice barely carried over to her daughter. "Sweetie, you can't just sit there all day. Go and help your brother, he's working himself to death trying to make a canopy to keep those chickens out of the sun. The things that boy will try…"

"Mom…it's to hot to move." Popuri moaned quietly, "I think I'm stuck in this chair." She lifted on leg. It ached angrily from the hours of not moving.

"I won't let you sit around this house all day. Take a walk, go swimming." Liz suggested. "Do something that involves actual movement."

Popuri flushed angrily. She flattened out her skirt, and lifted herself out of the chair. Her legs almost toppling over from the unexpected movement. "Fine", she ran her fingers through her billowing pink hair, and marched out of the house in a huff.

"Oh finally", Rick was bright red, and covered head to toe in sweat. "We thought you were going to sit there all day." He wiped his lip and turned to gaze at his sister.

"Well, mom said I had to get out of the house, so I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?" He nodded, and pulled off his leather work gloves.

They walked quietly down the cobblestone path, in no specific direction. It was to hot to talk, and the silence seemed peaceful. Popuri gazed happily at the tiny houses that dotted the streets. She felt a little bit better now that she was moving.

"Do you hear it?" Rick stopped walking.

"Hear what?"

"I…I think it's the mayor." They both stood silent for another few minutes, until a load screech filled the air.

"Oh my god." Popuri glanced at Rick, who was already running towards the source of the noise.

They stopped, out of breath, at the abandoned farm on the corner of the road.

"HOW can you say it was a MISTAKE!" a blonde girl in overalls bellowed to the mayor at the top of her lungs. "This farm is an absolute MESS!!!" she stopped for air before continuing into another shouting fit. "Look, the article says: a beautiful farm, located in quant mineral town. The perfect life for those looking to relax.

Thomas looked like a scared mouse compared to the furious blonde. His pudgy face was white and terrified.

"Miss Claire…please." His voice was shaking terribly. "MT real-estate did exaggerate the property… quite a bit. But, you can still leave."

The blonde looked about ready to burst into tears. "I CANT. I quit my job, I even sold my apartment. I don't have anywhere else TO go."

"Then….I doesn't have any other suggestions for you. Claire, I'm sure if you give it a chance you'll love it here. Please just calm down." He took a deep breath and waited for the screaming to resume.

"I…I could try." The blonde girl took a long deep sigh. "As long as you provide me with the things I need. I haven't got any tools, and I'm absolutely broke." She bit her lip.

The mayor seemed overjoyed that she hadn't continued screaming. He nodded his heard furiously, almost knocking off his large red top hat. "Absolutely, anything you need. You just call me and I'll be here to help." He stuck out his hand, she shook it awkwardly. "It's a deal then. I do have to leave you now though, as inconvenient as it is. A mayor's work is never done. You do have to unpack I guess." He smiled, and gave her a warm hug. "Just, don't worry. If you have any problem, anything at all just ask any townsperson. They'll give you directions to my house." He waved, and waddled towards the gate.

The mayor didn't notice Rick and Popuri standing near the door, until he was only a few feet away.

"Mayor Thomas!" Popuri questioned loudly. "What was that all about??"

The mayor shook his head, his face downcast. "Poor girl. She came here to live on the farm, but… she wasn't exactly informed on its current condition." He gestured back into the wide open pasture. It was filled with large green weeds, old logs, and hundreds of tiny rocks.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked.

The mayor shrugged. "I hope so, I hate to see anyone that upset." he let out a sigh. "She could probably use some company though. She hasn't met anyone yet, so it might be nice if you went and said hello."

Popuri glanced back over her shoulder at the blonde girl. She was still standing in the middle of the yard, starring down at her brown hush puppies.

"Of course we'll go say hello." Popuri smiled brightly. "She looks pretty shook up, I'm sure she just needs a friend."

The mayor nodded, and without warning walked away.

The door to the gate was still open. Popuri and Rick treaded quietly over to where the girl was standing.

"ummm…hello." Rick said softly. The girl flinched and turned around wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, we probably scared you." Popuri smiled as friendly as she could. "Hi! I'm Popuri, this is my brother Rick."

"I…uhh...I'm Claire…" the girl tried to force a smile, even if it looked extremely fake.

"Listen…" Popuri reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're probably really scared. But don't worry. Everything will be fine! Mineral town is a great place; there are so many awesome people here." Popuri grinned broader then ever, making her cheeks feel like they were going to explode. "It's going to be great."

"thanks…I really hope your right. I'm sorry if it seems rude, but I really think I should be getting inside." She glanced sadly at the grubby log cabin "I have a lot of work to do." They both nodded, and watched as Claire walked slowly over to the door of the cabin, and disappeared inside.

"She seems nice." Popuri commented, turning to smile at her brother.

"yah, she really does."

**A/N: WOOT WOOT. I finished the first chapter happy dance please review, even if you hated it. Tell me what you think so I can improve it for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAH another chapter. Hopefully this chapter will develop a bit more then the last. I hope you enjoy, please review just in case you didn't know **_**italics **_**means thoughts. Also, there is quite a few point of view changes in this chapter, so don't get confused. I have also noticed grammer mistakes I am making. so, plz bear with me well I try to get those things sorted out.**

**Again, I don't own harvest moon, or anything to do with it**

"…and then she went to unpack." Popuri wrapped her pink shawl tighter around her arms. "I do feel bad for her. I mean, she's obviously from the city, I'm not sure how she's going to make it out here…"

Anne leaned back in her chair and nodded. "I think your right, how's a city slicker going to handle having to wake up at six o'clock in the morning to pick weeds?" She took a long draw of coke before continuing, "I wonder if she's ever really worked a day in her life."

Popuri shrugged. She had only talked to Claire for a few minutes at the most, but she had the aching suspicion she wasn't as clueless as Anne was predicting.

"So, on a lighter topic." Anne grinned broadly. "Tomorrows the first day of summer…."

Popuri cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. Out of all the things Anne could have been refereeing to, she was sure she knew what she was hinting it.

"Anne…I'm sorry, but I don't understand how talking about the guy I like is really a "lighter topic" for me."

Anne practically gagged trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh, Popuri. What on earth makes you think that I would be talking about Kai??" she shook her head, her red braid bobbing back and forth. "didn't you consider, that maybe I was referring to how nice the weathers going to be, or maybe how I'm looking forward to the fire works festival.."

Popuri rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she was the only girl in town who had a crush. She just seemed to be the one who got teased about it most.

"but…" Anne grinned happily, "since you seen so keen to bring him up…do you think you'll finally get together this summer."

Popuri flushed as pink as her hair. "Anne, I really don't know…." She bit her lip. "I mean, I don't think he even likes me."

"You're kidding me right? You two are made for each other! Your always talking, and laughing."

"Maybe…I guess we'll see." Popuri smiled to herself. The comments were reassuring. She had liked Kai since as long as she could remember. Maybe this summer WOULD be different. _I guess we'll see…_

**POV switch/ Karen**

8:05, shit. That meant she was five minutes late. Even though she had been meeting Rick at their signature bench for as long as she could remember, she still could never manage to make it on time.

Her room was in absolute ruin, mainly because she had torn it apart looking for her lost left sock (which she still hadn't found.) she grabbed her brush, and pulled it through her hair as hard as she could, ignoring the painful knots. For most girls her age, it wouldn't seem worth it to wake up at 8:00, just to meet a friend. But it was for her.

"AHA!" she triumphantly lifted the white garment into the air. How had her sock ended up under her bed? The explanation wasn't important right now; she was in to much of a hurry to worry about it.

She had to tiptoe through her house to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone. After all the years of living there, she had developed a prefect path around the floor boards that creaked. She grabbed her signature pair of shoes, and headed out the door.

The air was stiff with silence. Mineral town was quiet at this time of the morning. Not many people were our around eight o'clock. It was peaceful, but still somewhat eerie.

The weather had gone from stifling hot, to nippy and cold in one night. But, that's what you got for living by the ocean. Karen regretted not grabbing even a sweater. Her outfit was cute, but definitely not warm.

She wrapped her arms around her torso, and continued the walk up the street.

"Hey, Rick!" she smiled as her friend came into view. "I am so sorry, I'm late again." She tried to look as sympathetic as humanly possible. It worked, and he flashed her a large grin.

"It's cool; I just got here a few minutes ago anyway." He skooched over on the bench to make room for her. "So, how's your morning been so far?"

"Well, first off I woke up late. Then I couldn't find my sock, because it was under the bed, and no I don't know how it got there. So, I tore half of my hair out trying to brush through the knots, and now I'm here." She finished with a smile. "What about you?"

She waited for a minute, and no response came. She was confused, until she realized Rick was starring over her shoulder. "Rick?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, what?" he starred at her confused. "what did you say?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was so interesting that it caused Rick to ignore her? She turned her own head to see down the road. A blonde girl, dressed in loose denim overalls was walking straight towards them. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, and she looked confused, and quite scared.

She turned back to Rick, whose attention seemed to be back on the blonde girl. "Who's that?" she questioned, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Who? Oh, that's Claire." He waved at her and smiled. "She's the new farmer here, just moved in to the old abandoned farm down the street."

"Oh….is she nice?"

Rick shrugged. "I haven't really had a conversation with her yet, me and Popuri met her yesterday. But yah, she seems nice."

Karen heard footsteps approaching, followed by a small voice.

"Hi Rick." Claire stopped in front of them, and smiled sweetly. "It's a nice morning isn't it?"

Rick nodded. "Yah, it's pretty good. Hey, this is Karen."

"hey." Karen forced a smile.

Claire grinned happily. "It's very nice to meet you Karen."

"How did you make out last night?" Rick asked. "Popuri and I were kind of worried; you didn't seem in to great of shape when we left."

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "It was ok. First night in a new home, it was a little scary, but I think I'll make it ok." She glanced down at her blue watch. "Excuse me, but I have to go. Early start today and I need to buy some seeds to plant." She waved happily. "Bye Karen, bye Rick."

"She seems ok." Karen said, giving a small smile.

"Yah, she's a sweet girl." Rick sighed happily. "I hope we can be friends."

Karen squinted suspiciously. A strange ache echoed through her body. She could tell already, she didn't like this Claire.

**POV switch/ Anne**

Anne watched as the wet rag glided back and forth over the stained counters. The hotel had been packed last night. It was good for business, but it left an awful lot of cleaning up to do. This had to be the fourth counter she had gone over, her cloth was absolutely soaked with different types of food, and beer. This was the price you payed for having a restaurant.

She turned back to the sink to wring out the rag. Only a few more counter tops, and she would be free for the rest of the day.

"Hey Anne."

Her arms tensed, her cheeks flushed. It was Cliffe. She recognized his voice anywhere. She turned and smiled. "Cliffe, hey" she dropped the rag immediately, wiping her wet hands on her shirt. "H-how was your night?"

He smiled, "it was great. This has to be one of the most comfortable hotels I've ever stayed in."

She blushed a deeper red. "Thanks…your welcome to stay as long as you want. We always have room for you." She starred down at her feet.

"Thanks Anne, that's really sweet." The room fell into an embarrassing silence. The awkwardness could have been cut with a knife. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally broken by the creaking of the front door.

"Excuse me…." A small sweet voice caused both Anne and Cliffe to jump. A scared looking blonde girl was standing in the door way, waving shyly. "Is the hotel?"

"oh…um, yah, yah it is." Anne cleared her throat. "OH, you must be Claire. Popuri told me we had a new farmer in town."

The blonde looked relieved by the kind greeting. "Yep, that's me. I've just moved in down the road. I just thought I'd stop in, I haven't really seen the town yet." She smiled politely.

"It's good to meet you." Cliffe grinned happily. "I'm glad were finally getting someone knew around here. But, I'm surprised a cute young women like you would want to move down here" he looked her up and down. "You don't look the farmer type."

Claire laughed softly. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really. If I hadn't sold my apartment in the city I would probably be on a bus home right now." She pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I think I'm starting to like it. The people here seem really nice."

"I know you'll love it." Cliffe smiled softly. "Mineral town isn't exactly New York, but it is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to. If you'd like a tour, I'd be more then happy to show you around."

Claire's cheeks turned a soft pink. "I'd love to take you up on your offer, but I really should be getting home. I have a lot of work to do, I should get started planting these seeds." She waved her hand and smiled sweetly, before exciting the shop.

"Wow…" Cliffe starred out the door after her. "It's been a long time since a girl like that has moved here."

Anne only half listened to cliffe's comment. She was to busy planning in her head how she was going to kill the girl who had stolen her man in one single conversation.

**A/N: Uh oh, I smell a conflict XD poor Claire, she just moved there and already people hate her. I haven't got through hardly any of the plot yet, ugh, this is going to take forever. I really dont like this chapter, I think it's pretty porelly written, and I apologize. Oh well, i'm still trying to learn,**** Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh wow, I can't believe I'm finally posting another chapter to this story. Yes, I had forgotten it, sorry XD. But, I was looking through my documents and I found it, so now I'm finishing it. This chapters a bit odd, it switches between a lot of different views and what not, so if it's confusing I'm really sorry. Please review, they make me want to write more! **

Popuri stared down into the black depths of her tea. Her mind seemed to drift in a hundred different directions, making concentrating on Anne's flamboyant babbling near impossible.

"…So then she just waltzes into the Inn with that sick little annoying smile on her face, and starts flirting with Cliff, just out of no where! She doesn't even know him!" Anne finished theatrically, her face a somewhat disturbing shade of red. "I'm serious Pop's, we've got to do something about this! Popuri! Listen to me!"

Her head snapped up automatically, her dream like trance shattered by the astounding force in her friend's voice. "What? What did you say?" she rubbed her temples absently; the heat was definitely throwing her off. She smiled weakly, attempting desperately to battle Anne's heated fury with kindness. "I'm sorry Anne. Really, I mean it. It's just this heat, and with everything that's going on at the farm, I just really don't know if I can handle a rant right now."

Anne's face pinched with anger, her mouth slightly agape. "Well fine! I'll just wallow in my own anger and self pity…" she folded her arms tightly across her chest, her nose slightly upturned. "Anyways, I know the real reason your like this. I'm not blind, it happens every year."

Popuri's eyes flashed with sudden annoyance, she glared fiercly at her friend. "Not in the mood Anne." The red head seemed pleased that she had finally hit a nerve, her pout turning up slightly at the corner.

"Tomorrow _is _the first day of summer…I don't think the farms the only thing you have on your mind. You know who I'm talking about."

Popuri sighed angrily, letting her head face fall into her hands, accepting defeat "maybe I am a little…preoccupied. I mean, we had a thing last year…I just don't know if he feels the same about me. It's been a while." She stirred her cold tea absently, "he's just…. everything I could ever want in a guy. Cute, sweet, funny." She sighed, her cheeks flushing.

"Yah well, I'm glad at least one of us is having some luck in the love department." She mumbled "I'd be surprised if Cliff doesn't start dating Claire within the next week." She snickered. "Just you wait, you'll see soon enough the real Claire. Conniving, self absorbed, E V I L"

Popuri rolled her eyes, Anne the drama queen.

……

POV Popuri

The forecast called for heat the rest of the week, an oddity in Mineral town. It had been a while since such a heat streak had hit the village. Most villagers locked the doors and cranked the air conditioner. Not me, I was on a mission.

I'll be blatant; I hate the heat with a passion, the bane of my existence. Yet here I was, sitting on the beach, the wrath of the sun wreaking havoc on my to pale skin. The things girls will do.

It had to be almost noon, not counting the lunch break I had been sitting in the parching heat for almost an hour (trust me, that's a lot for me) Of course, I was waiting for a good reason, at least in my opinion. Kai. I had waited months for this day, autumn, winter, and spring. His boat would doc soon, I would rush into his arms and everyone would be happy… at least in my dreams.

I sighed lightly, letting the gentle hot air comb through my hair. The sand under my toes was warm and welcoming, the hot grains cushioning my feet. It felt nice to relax; the hectic farm life could get to you after a while. I was on the brink of zoning out completely when my perfect tranquility was interrupted by the rhythmic sound of alarming close footsteps. My eyes snapped open, making my head spin slightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was just, I guess I was exploring a bit. I'm sorry…if I woke you, that is if you were asleep." Claire said, her hands wringing together nervously, her cheeks the same subtle blushing pink.

"No, Claire it's fine." I said, standing slowly, my head still spinning like a top. "Really I wasn't sleeping. Just waiting, I have a friend coming today so I thought I'd come…welcome them." she hesitated deciding what the best word would be. Why was I here exactly, to say hi, to confess my feelings? Even I wasn't sure. "Do you want to wait with me? I could use the company." I was going out of my way to feel welcome, after all she'd only been here a couple of days, she couldn't have that many friends yet.

The blonde nodded, sitting down gracefully. The sun shone brightly off her hair, making it shimmer magnificently. I felt a slight pang of envy.

We waited for a few minutes, the silence although awkward was still strangely calming. Claire didn't seem to mind my lack of effort to start a conversation; she was looking around curiously, her blue eyes bright and alert.

"This friend" she said, folding her arms in her lap, "would he happen to be on the number 17 boat, arrival time 12:15?"

"Err…I don't know. Maybe? Why do you ask?"

She laughed lightly, the sound strangely resembling bells. "It's docking that's why." She pointed one slender finger towards the end of the beach where, sure enough, a tall white ship was pulling into the bay.

"Oh!" I said, leaping with sudden force off the ground, excited adrenaline surging through my blood. "That's it! He's here!"

She laughed again, standing up slowly and far more gracefully. "Who exactly are we looking for?"

"His names Kai, here look closely, he's the one in the purple bandana." I pointed, my hand shaking with excitement. "See him? At the front?" the blonde nodded, smiling widely.

We walked (in my case half ran) to the dock, my stride quickening as we neared. I had waited to long, I didn't want to waste a minute. "Kai!" I yelled, my voice elated. He turned, flashing his inhumanly handsome smile.

"Pop's! Hey!" he broke from the boat and jogged towards us. I could feel my heartbeat quickening, the joyous feeling of complete bliss filling my veins. "It's been to long!"

I wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, to kiss him. "Kai! Finally, I've been waiting on the beach for more than an hour." We exchanged smiles, his face bright. He didn't look much different, still the same Kai I loved.

"Who's your friend?" He turned to Claire, who was still silent beside me. She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I'm new, from the city." He took her hand graciously, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yah, You have the city vibe, I could tell from a mile away."

She laughed, her face lighting up. "I'm getting that a lot actually, I didn't think I was _that _obvious." She shook her head, her long hair wisping radiantly across her shoulder. "I've been waiting with Popuri, thought it would be nice to meet some new people. I'm still getting use to things here."

"Well, I offer my welcome." He kissed her hand lightly. I practically gagged, a total cliché. Then again, he had never done that to me. I felt my insides twist with a sudden new emotion, shattering my elated bliss. Wrath, jealousy.

Claire giggled, "It's been great to meet you, really. I need to be going though, you could call me a woman on a mission, I'm trying to fix up the farm."

"No, I'll come with you." He took her hand, starring at her softly. "I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with you, even if it means planting seeds, or shovelling cow pies. Whatever you farm girls do."

My jaw fell slightly, UGH! All these corny love lines, what was he doing? Kai was MINE! My fists clenched reflexively, my eyes narrowing.

"I thought we might be able to spend the day together." I said through clenched teeth, malice etched into my words. "I waited all morning!"

He frowned, "I see you all the time, and Claire's only been here a couple of days. She needs to make some friends."

"But-"

"Look, we can hang out later. Come on Claire." He set one arm around her waist, and together they strode towards the cobble stone path. I watched, my eyes blurred with furious tears. How could this have happened?

I walked home quickly, my mind hardly registering what I was doing, the world around me fading into smudges. Step, step. I could only think of one thing. Rick tried to talk to me, as did mom, but I ignored them both. I reached for the phone, my hand white and shaking.

"Hello?" Anne's melodic voice rang through the receiver.

"That's it." I said, my voice surprising deep. "Commence operation _take down Claire_."

**A/N: Finally finished another chapter. Sorry if it was a little confusing, I'm still learning. Hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting had begun

A/N: Finally the story is going to start getting interesting. It only took me four thousand words and three chapters XD I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. School starts soon, so I'll try to get a few more chapters done before. Again, if your reading please review, or flame. I hope you enjoy :D

The meeting had begun, officially at least. _Strange _Karen thought starring around the circle of friends, each one with the same solemn look spread across her face, the light from the flickering fire illuminating there expressions _we look like a cult…_

It had taken a surprising short amount of time to organize the meeting, and even more astounding, everyone had shown up. The singles of mineral town, bachelorettes. Gathered in the tiny deserted attic of the library, candles of all shapes and sizes illuminating the dusty outermost corners of the untouched room. _A clubhouse? I guess you could call it that. _She thought to her self, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Popuri stood, her long skirt waving in the non-existent breeze. Her face seemed empty, emotionless, strange in her case. "I suppose you all know why I've called you here." She spoke, her voice echoing in an eerie way. "We have a difficult case on our hands. As you all know, a certain someone has been stealing our men. If it hasn't happened to you yet, trust me _it will_. We have to do something about it, for our sake, and that of the bachelors of Mineral town." She looked towards Anne, who was now also standing. 

"What Claire has done is unforgivable, she needs to be sent back to where she belongs. We need to take action, it's not about what's morally right, it's about putting things back the way there suppose to be. Who's with me?"

"She didn't even do anything!" Ellen spoke, her usually soft voice thick with authority. "The guys fell for _her_, why should she be punished for that?

"So what do you suggest miss. Smarty pants?" Anne said, "we just sit back and let every guy in mineral town fall head over heels for her? I don't think so. Anyways, don't try and tell me you're not jealous, I saw the way the Doctor was swooning over her."

The brunette scowled, but nodded regardless "fine, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well…that's the problem." Popuri interjected, "We can't be obvious, I mean, were trying to get our men back and I doubt they'll be pleased if we start harassing Claire on the street. No, we'll need to be sneaky."

"You mean…like secret agents." Maria said, her voice hopeful. She had always been a little weird.

"Sure…whatever you want to call it." Anne replied, more than a little freaked out by the library owner, " I've got a few ideas myself, but we need more. So shoot."

"Well, lets consider what we want to accomplish." Karen said thoughtfully, starring into the faces of her four counterparts "We want her to move back to the city, or at least out of mineral town. We need to find a way to make her life here unbearable, I'm talking broken tools, leaky roofs, no money, no friends, anything we can think of to make her want to move." 

"And of course." Anne smirked. "There's always making her less appealing to the boys. That pretty little head of hair will have to be the first to go." She grinned evilly, her face taking on a slightly maniacal look.

Popuri nodded "All is fair in love and war." 

"Or in our case an unjust attack." Elli muttered, her arms crossed defiantly.

"Then it's final." Popuri said, ignoring the comment "We'll meet tomorrow at my farm, wear something discreet, it's going to be a long day."

…….

The plan was simple. Create as many problems for Claire as was humanly possible, forcing her to abandon her not so glamorous farm life and move back to the city, or anywhere other than Mineral town for that matter.

The sun was beating down harder then ever, the unbearable heat scorching in a way that would make even a cactus suffer. The thick humid air made it hard to even breath, let alone plan an ambush.

"Nice camo." Anne snickered, opening the door to the farm and taking in Popuri's war worthy attire. "If the army comes recruiting, you'll be the first one drafted."

"Hey, I'm being discreet." She huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"But seriously, the war paint?" she pointed comically at the two thin stripes across Popuri's cheeks, making her resemble a very feminine foot ball player.

"Of course. Unlike the rest of you I'm taking this _very _seriously. What Claire did was unforgivable, I won't rest until she's gone."

"Yikes…" Karen muttered, rolling her eyes quickly.

"Listen, I was up almost all night creating the plan. I'm grouchy, these pants are tight, and I'm seriously pissed off. Can we please stop complaining about my outfit before I decide to round house kick someone in the face?!" Popuri finished theatrically, her eyes bulging.

"Who peed in your cheerio's…" Anne mumbled softly, quiet enough so only she could hear.

"So. Here's what we do." Popuri started, her face contorted with malice. "Karen, Maria, you'll be taking the house. Claire's out on the town with Cliff, I doubt she'll be back before dinner. You'll have plenty of time to raid the closet, destroy the tools (to the best of your abilities that is) trash whatever furniture you can find, take any money you see lying around and break any windows or dishes."

Four astounded faces stared up at the still fuming Popuri.

"Have you no conscience at all?" Elli cried, throwing her arms in the air. "Screw morally wrong, this is down right Satan worthy!" she sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I'm out, sorry guys but I have to draw the line somewhere. See you later." She sighed one final time before walking quickly out the door, slamming it harshly behind her.

"It's fine, she just doesn't understand." Anne said, sticking up her nose with a pout, "we can manage just the four of us."

"But what if Claire figures out it was us?" Mary asked, her quiet voice sounding soft and feeble next to Elli and Anne's

"So what? She figures out it was us, realizes everyone hates her and ends up moving because she has no friends. Problem solved. Don't worry, this plans fool proof, promise." Popuri smiled, the action looking strangely sadistic paired with her bulging eyes and blood red complexion.

"Back to the plan." Anne said eagerly. "What about the rest of us?"

"You and Mary can take the garden and yard. The plants, the grass and the barn. Trash it all. I have something special planned for myself." She smirked, her usually gentle face beaming with anger and hate. Karen sighed to herself, it was terrible seeing Popuri like this, so unhappy, so full of unforgivable hatred, but what could they do about it? As unsettling as it was to see her in this state she had a point, although Karen was starting to wonder if she was taking it a bit to far…

"We'll meet back here in approximately three hours. Be quiet, be careful, and above all, be unforgiving." She quickly pulled her long pink hair into a messy ponytail, starring with pride at her four recruits "alright girls, go and get 'em."

A/N: This is a surprisingly quick update for me, but after getting back into the story I couldn't help but right another chapter right away. It's a little short, but there will be more. It might be a little while before the next chapter, not to long, but I need to plan out the story better. Hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing it. If you're reading it, please, please review. It makes me so happy to hear your thoughts.


End file.
